Not Again
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Catherine gets stressed over Grissom and Nick is always there. CatherineNick & CatherineGrissom
1. Worry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

"Hey Cat," Nick Stokes said as he passed his co-worker. Catherine Willows turned around with a graceful smile.

"Hey Nick," she said falling into step with him. "Have you seen Grissom today?" Nick thought about it.

"Nope," he said after a moment. "Sorry." Catherine shrugged.

"No problem," she said. "He just won't answer his phone and I haven't seen him since last night." Catherine looked worried. It was a well known fact that Grissom didn't take care of himself properly and Catherine often dealt with that problem.

"Have you tried looking in his office?" Nick asked. By the way Catherine bit her lip he could tell that she had.

"I've looked everywhere, and called everyone I could think of," she said. "No-one knows where he is or what he's doing."

"Here I'll try," Nick said. "He might not have heard his phone ringing." Catherine gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Nick," she said. Nick smiled back at her just before she walked away, then he pulled out his phone and dialed Grissom's number. He stood there waiting for it to ring. When Grissom picked the phone up Nick snapped,

"Where the hell are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Grissom asked. Nick growled.

"Because Catherine is freaked out because no one knows where you are and you won't pick your damn phone up!" he yelled down the phone.

"Ok, ok tell Catherine that I'll be there as soon as I can," Grissom sighed before hanging up. Nick stared at the phone for a second before shoving it back in his pocket and striding off to find Catherine.

"Did you get through to him?" was the first thing that she asked after he found her in the break room.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He said to tell you that he'd be here as soon as he could." Catherine growled. "I can't believe that man!" she exclaimed. "He scares me half to death and then he tells me that he'll be here as soon as he can?"

"Sorry Cat," Nick said apologetically. "I wish I had better news than that."

"Oh don't worry Nick," Catherine said instantly. "At least you got through to him. That's better than I managed to do." Nick shrugged.

"Anyway," Catherine continued. "I'm going to go and wait in his office. Knowing Grissom he'll probably try to avoid me all night." Nick grinned.

"You're probably right," he admitted. Catherine nodded to him and headed off to Grissom's office.

**A/N: **Please read and review


	2. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

Catherine was waiting for Grissom when he walked in 15 minutes later.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she yelled the second he stepped in the door. Grissom looked at her in surprise then shrugged.

"I was out," he said calmly. "Is that alright with you?" Catherine lowered her voice.

"Its not when you don't answer your phone and no one knows where you are," she hissed.

Grissom sighed, turned around and shut the door before turning back to her.

"I didn't hear my phone," he said softly. "I was busy."

"Doing what Grissom?" Catherine hissed back. "Sleeping with someone else?"

"Of course not!" Grissom said horrified. "I would never hurt you like that. Never!"

"That's what everyone else says too," Catherine said sadly with tears in her eyes, her temper dissolving. "They never mean it."

"Listen to me Catherine," Grissom said firmly, taking hold of her shoulders. "I mean it. I promise." Catherine nodded but still pulled away and turned around, not looking at him.

"Catherine," Grissom said. Catherine still didn't look at him. "Catherine," he said more firmly. This time she looked at him. Grissom turned back to his jacket and pulled out a bunch of flowers.

"This is what I was doing," he said. "I was buying these. For you," he finished, presenting the flowers to her.

"But why?" she stammered, reaching out for the flowers.

"Because you mean the world to me," Grissom said handing them to her. "And I wanted to prove that to you." Catherine just stared at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered softly before slipping out of the room.

As Catherine made her way to her tiny box of an office, she was so lost in her own thoughts about what Grissom had said that she almost walked into Sara Sidle.

"Whoa Catherine," Sara said as she steadied them both. "Feel better now you lost your temper at Grissom?"

"Oh please don't Sara," Catherine said absently. Sara looked at her.

"Catherine is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," Catherine said. "What makes you think its not?"

"Well for a start we just walked into each other and you didn't tell me to watch where I was going," Sara said. "That's unusual for you."  
"Well I'm fine," Catherine said. "If you will excuse me?" With that she walked off.

Once she reached her office she put the flowers into a glass of water then sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. She had managed to stop herself from full blown crying in Grissom's office but now she let herself go. She didn't know how long she was crying for before her door opened.

"Cat?" she heard Nick ask. "Oh dear. Cat what's the matter?" Catherine looked up.

"Nothing Nick," she lied.

"Cat neither me nor Sara believe that especially since I've just found you crying your heart out," he said firmly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Don't worry," Catherine said. "Just leave me alone." Nick sat down across from her.

"Cat you're crying," he said softly. "I'm not leaving you alone while you're upset." Catherine gave him a watery smile.

"I'm fine Nick," she said. "Honestly." Nick softly pushed her fringe off her forehead.

"If your sure then," he said before leaving. Catherine let her head drop again. She knew that the fact that she had been crying would be right round the office before the shift was over that night.

**A/N: **Please read and review


	3. Karma

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

Catherine eventually got up from her desk and walked out into the break room. Sure enough, on the way she had sympathetic looks from everyone and most people stopped her to ask if she was ok. It was almost a relief for her to have to face Ecklie because she knew that he would be just a hard ass as always towards her. As Catherine got to the break room, but just before she walked in, she realised that Grissom would be there as well. She sighed but still walked in, taking care to take the seat beside Grissom.

"Are you ok," he murmured as Ecklie started talking.

"I'm fine," Catherine murmured back before they noticed that Ecklie had stopped talking.

"Are you two finished that conversation or do we have to wait?" he asked.

"We're finished," Catherine said. She and Grissom very firmly avoided each others eyes, knowing they would start laughing if they looked at each other. They both knew that it was payback when they were assigned completely different crime scenes across town from each other.

Catherine and Nick had been assigned to the same crime scene while Sara and Grissom had been given another. After Ecklie had assigned the crime scenes Grissom walked Catherine to her car but notices she was tense.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Catherine said softly. "I just don't trust her." Grissom laughed and, checking to make sure no-one was watching, bent down and kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you tonight," he said just before he walked off. Catherine watched his retreating back before getting in her car to meet Nick at the crime scene.

They had been working together for a few hours when both of their phones began to ring.

"Sara," Nick said after checking the caller ID. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure," Catherine said with a frown. "I don't recognise the number." Nick shrugged and they both picked up the phones up.

"Willows," Catherine said.

"Ms Catherine Willows?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes," Catherine said.

"I'm Dr Alexander Mitchell. Gil Grissom has been shot and you're his emergency contact number," he said.

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine screamed. "Is he okay?!"

"We won't know for sure until after the surgery is done but he should be fine," Dr Mitchell said. "However we just wanted to let you know." Catherine managed to pull herself together, aware that people were watching her.

"Yes thank you," she said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up only a few seconds before Nick.

"I know," he said. "Sara's with him now. Let's go."

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review. 

Did you see that coming? Another big surprise in the next chapter

* * *


	4. Heartbreak

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

2 hours later the entire team was waiting at the hospital and Catherine was pacing back and forth making everyone dizzy.

"Cat, enough already!" Nick finally exclaimed. "You're making me dizzy."

"I'm worried about Grissom," Catherine said. "You'd be doing the same if you're best friend was in danger." Using a combined effort the team was eventually able to get Catherine to sit down although there was no real point since the second they did, the doctor came out and Catherine bounced up anyway.

"Is he alright?" she asked instantly, obviously worried. The doctor smiled.

"He will, in time, make a full recovery," he said. Catherine sunk into the nearest chair.

"Thank god," she whispered.

"You can see him if you want," the doctor said. Catherine bounced back up.

"Please," she said.

Grissom sat up as Catherine came in.

"Sit down Catherine," he said solemnly.

"Grissom what's up?" she asked as she sat down.

"Listen Catherine," he began. "I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with someone else."

"What?!" Catherine exclaimed. "Its Sara isn't it?" Grissom looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"I can't believe I wasted 2 hours worrying myself half to death about you!" Catherine yelled, tears streaming down her face, before she ran out of the room and past the other CSI's.

"Catherine," Nick began but stopped as Catherine rounded on him.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" she yelled before she ran out of the hospital.

Catherine sprinted out to the car park although knowing that Nick was behind her. She dropped into her car and allowed herself a moment of self pity before driving off. When she ran through the living room her daughter stood up in alarm.

"Mum are you okay?" Lindsey asked very worried. Catherine summoned her strength.

"I'm okay Lindsey," she said. "Don't worry." Lindsey gave her a weird look before nodding. Catherine continued on up to her room where she fell on her bed and, muffling her cries in her pillow, let full rein to her tears.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review.

* * *


	5. Support

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

She hadn't been crying long before she felt a hand on her back softly rubbing in circles. She looked up and saw that it was Nick.

"How did you get in?" she asked trying to control herself.

"Lindsey let me in," he replied looking at her. "What happened in there?" The fact that he was being so nice made Catherine burst into tears again, this time on his shirt, and she started telling him the whole story. When she finished he was stroking her hair to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," Catherine murmured into his chest although she wasn't sure what for. She knew that she should pull away but it felt so right to be leaning like this on Nick's chest.

"Its ok," he said continuing to stroke her hair. He finally pulled away. "I need to go," he said. Catherine nodded.

"I should probably go and apologise to Grissom," she admitted.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Would you?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I will," he said. "Why would I have offered otherwise?" Catherine smiled slightly. They both walked downstairs, Catherine with Nicks arm around her shoulders.

As Nick pulled up to the hospital, he reached over and gently squeezed Catherine's hand. Catherine gave him a grateful smile. She really was worried about seeing Grissom. They walked into the waiting room together. Sara was giving her evil looks but since there was nothing Catherine could do about them she ignored them. She walked up to Grissom's room and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He looked up as the door opened.

"Catherine," Grissom said warily.

"Can I have a word?" Catherine asked nervously but walked in when he nodded. She sat down in the chair that he motioned to.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before," she said. When Grissom opened his mouth to speak she held her hand up.

"Please just let me finish," she said in a rush. "Just because we slept together a few times doesn't give me the right to go nuts at you, especially not twice in one day. I hope I haven't damaged our friendship," she finished standing up and walking to the door but stopping and looking back before she left the room.

"By the way," she said, "I'm happy for you and Sara. She's perfect for you." And with that she walked out.

Nick was arguing with Sara when Catherine got to the waiting room. She could see that all of the rest of the team were on Nick's side. Catherine strode over to them and stood between them.

"Congratulations," she murmured, so that only Sara could hear her, holding her hand out. "The better woman won. He's perfect for you." Sara was suspicious for a moment but eventually took Catherine's hand and shook it. When she released it Catherine turned to Nick.

"Would you take me ………," she began before she saw the gunman take aim and shoot. She shoved Nick out of the way and took the bullet instead.

"Cat, Cat!!" Nick was saying. "Cat are you okay?" His was the last face she saw before she passed out.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review. 

I realise this may sound repetitive but it provides the foundation for the next few chapters.

* * *


	6. Truth

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

Catherine had no idea how long she was out but as she slowly woke up she became aware of a firm grip on her hand and she heard someone say,

"Nick you have to get some rest." Another voice she identified as Nicks said

"What if she comes to? She saved my life Warrick. I can't just leave her." "Go," a third voice, female this time, said. "If she comes to we'll call you."

"Nick," Catherine murmured as the grip on her hand was removed.

"I'm right here Cat," he said instantly replacing the grip. Her vision gradually cleared and she saw the same face that she had seen as she went under bending over her, with Warrick and Lindsey behind him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You took a bullet that was meant for Nick," Lindsey said.

"You saved my life," Nick said softly. Catherine smiled up at him and tried to sit up before she fell back in pain. She glared at Nick, Warrick and Lindsey who were all laughing behind their hands.

"Come on Lindsey, Warrick said. "Let's go and let the others know that Catherine's alright. They walked out leaving Catherine and Nick alone. Nick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the entry of the doctor.

"Ms Willows," she said. "I Dr Michelle Brookes and you are very lucky to be alive." Catherine stared at her.

"That bullet missed all of your vital organs and all of your main arteries and veins," Dr Brookes continued. "You took it at a very awkward angle. It is very rare for anyone to survive that."

"Ok," Catherine said. "When will I be able to go home and work again?"

"You can go home in a couple of weeks," Dr Brookes replied. "But you won't be going back to work for at least a month probably more." She walked out of the room. Catherine looked up at Nick.

"How am I supposed to be off work for a month?" she asked. "Grissom will probably be off for the same time and even if he's not he's not going to be able to deal with that paperwork on his own." Nick stood up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before leaving the room.

Nick was back soon and he was obviously happy.

"When you go home," he said, "You can go back but only to do the paperwork."

"Thank you Nick!" Catherine exclaimed. "I'm not going to go completely crazy with boredom now." Nick smiled at her.

"No prop Cat," he said. "Listen I gotta go. We're still working you know."

"Of course," Catherine said. "Can you keep me updated on the cases?" Nick grinned at her.

"You know I will," he said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Nick," Catherine called after him.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review.

* * *


	7. Gone

I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

**A/N:** A big thank you to my 2 loyal reviewers spottedhorse and Tamala but a particular thank you to to allaboutmarg because if it wasnt for her then Chapter 6 would still be the wrong one.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Catherine was getting frustrated with being stuck behind a desk. They were shorthanded since she and Grissom both weren't working but Grissom hated paperwork so she was stuck doing it all. She kept on at it for a few minutes but finally threw her pen down on the desk and was about to get another cup of coffee when Nick stuck his head around the door.

"You busy?" he asked cheekily. Catherine picked up the pen she had just put down and threw it at his head. He caught it easily and waved it at her while smiling.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat the person to come and rescue you?" Nick asked.

"Nick don't be cryptic," Catherine said firmly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ecklie just gave me the all clear to take you with me to a crime scene," Nick said. "That is, of course, as long as you don't strain yourself too much." Catherine leapt up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she exclaimed. Nick laughed.

"That I think would be classified as over straining yourself," he teased. Catherine hit him on the arm, hard.

"Can we go yet?" she asked.

"Sure, he said with a shrug. "Let's go." They both hurried out to their cars and left.

Once at the crime scene, it only took Catherine a few seconds to feel totally and completely at home again. She became so engrossed in her work that by the time she looked at her watch a whole hour had passed. She didn't know what had caught her attention but she did know that it was bad.

"Nick?" she called anxiously. "Nick!" When Nick didn't come she began to get concerned.

"Catherine!" she heard someone yell, someone she thought was Warrick but she wasn't completely sure. Catherine began to move toward the yell and almost walked into Warrick.

"Nicks been kidnapped," he said instantly. Catherine gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"We need to find him ASAP," she said fighting to keep her rising panic under control. Warrick nodded and they ran for their cars. Even as Catherine drove off she noticed something strange.

"His cars gone," she noted silently.

Please read and review.

* * *


	8. Love

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

Back at the lab everyone was really concerned. As Catherine and Warrick ran in, everyone set in on her for not realizing that Nick was missing although Catherine didn't really hear them as she was too busy blaming herself.

Catherine. In here," Grissom said motioning to his office.

"I'm going to be frank with you," he said. "Nicks missing and we need to find him ASAP!"

"I know," Catherine replied. "I would like to be on the case if it's possible."

"Of course Catherine," Grissom said instantly. They smiled at each other. Catherine opened her mouth to ask about Sara but was interrupted by Ecklie bursting through the door.

"Grissom!" he roared "How do you 'lose' a CSI?"

"That's the problem," Grissom said calmly. "No one knows." Ecklie noticed Catherine just then.

"He was working with you!" he yelled. "So what happened?"

"I don't know," Catherine said. "But why would kidnappers take his car? Both men stared at her.

"Maybe he was tricked," Ecklie said, calming down slowly.

"You don't think he went willingly do you?" Grissom asked.

"I'm not sure," Catherine mused. "Maybe they threatened someone? Someone he cared about?"

"So who does Nick care about?" Ecklie asked. Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

"We have to search his apartment," Grissom said. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Ecklie said. "Catherine you and Sara are on this case." Grissom opened his mouth to protest but Ecklie walked out.

"You are so telling Sara," Catherine said as she followed Ecklie out. 10 minutes after Grissom called Sara into his office, she walked out and both women left.

It took a while but they finally arrived at Nick's apartment. They walked in using the key that Grissom had given them, prepared to spend however long it took to find out who he cared about, but it didn't take long before Catherine pointed a picture out to Sara. It was the only one that was in sight and it was positioned exactly so that anyone who walked through the door would see it instantly. Sara moved forward and picked it up.

"Catherine you need to see this," she said hesitantly. Catherine walked forward and took it from Sara. She gasped at the photo. It was one that Warrick had taken earlier in the year. Nick was smiling up at her and he had his arms wrapped around a smiling Catherine. It was one of the only two that she had let Warrick take of her. She and Sara looked at each other before she very carefully removed the photo from the frame and turned it over. There on the back, in Nick's handwriting read

'14th of February, 2007. Myself and Catherine, my one and only.'

"Oh god," Sara whispered as Catherine read it again.

"Me," she murmured finally. "It's me."

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review.

* * *


	9. Safe

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

Grissom looked up as Sara and Catherine walked into his office.

"Did you find something?" he asked. Catherine dropped the photo face down on his desk. He read the description and then looked up.

"Oh dear," he said. "Ecklie will not be happy with this."

"I won't be happy with what?" a voice said from behind them. Sara wordlessly passed the photo to Ecklie. Catherine just stood there, still trying to take everything in.

"Catherine," he began dangerously but was interrupted by a phone ringing. "Whose phone is that?" he yelled.

"Mine," Catherine said taking it out of her pocket and looking at the caller ID. She answered it instantly.

"Catherine," Nick said instantly on the other end. "Please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine Nick," Catherine said. "What's going on?"

"Our murderer was still at the scene," he said. "He told me that if I didn't come with him then he would hurt you."

"If that's Nick then let me speak with him," Grissom said.

"Listen Nick," Catherine said. "Grissom wants to speak with you so I'm going to put him on alright?"

"Ok," Nick said. Catherine handed the phone to Grissom and then walked out into the break room.

"Nick just called me," she announced.

"Where is he?" Warrick asked instantly. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Catherine replied. "Grissom's talking to him now."

It wasn't long before Grissom came out of his office.

"Warrick you need to go to and pick Nick up," he said. "Take Greg with you." Grissom handed Warrick the piece of paper with the address written on it. Warrick nodded then left.

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked.

'Yes," Grissom said. "Nick says that he doesn't blame you at all." Catherine smiled grimly.

"He doesn't have to," she said. "I blame myself enough for both of us." Grissom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't," he said. "It's not your fault."

"You don't think that I'm telling myself that?" Catherine said, shaking his hand off her shoulder. "I just can't help but feel that it is my fault."

"Nick's fine," Grissom said. "Even if it was you're fault there's nothing to worry about." Catherine shrugged and walked off.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review.

* * *


	10. Proposal

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *

Catherine kept a firm watch, waiting for Nick to appear. She kept watch for about an hour before he finally appeared. The second she saw him she ran straight into his arms and kissed him. 

"What was that about?" he asked with a smile as she pulled back.

"Sara and I found the photo," Catherine replied with a grin. "And while you were gone I thought of something I need to say to you." Nick looked at her suspiciously but followed him as she led him to her office and shut the door. She looked up at him, directly into his eyes.

"I love you," she said. "I don't know why I didn't realise it before today but I do." Nick looked down at her.

"Since you found the photo you know how I feel," he said. "I love you Catherine, I always will." Catherine pulled him in for another kiss but Nick pushed her away.

"One second," he said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down. "Catherine Willows I love you and I always will," he said opening the box. Inside was a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Catherine began to cry,

"Yes, yes of course," she cried holding her hand out. Nick placed the ring on it then stood up.

"Now we can kiss," he murmured, pulling her into him for a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review. Yes I realise that this is a short chapter even for me but it's all I could think of before the final chapter.

* * *


	11. Wedding

**

* * *

A/N: **Please read and review. I need ideas for my next story so please, please review and tell me what you liked :-D

* * *

1 year later

Catherine looked up the aisle at Nick. Lindsey was standing beside her.

"Mum don't fidget!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Linds," Catherine said. "I'm just really nervous."

"Well an idiot could tell that," Lindsey said as the music started up. She started down the aisle. Catherine's father came up and offered his arm to her. She took it and they started after Lindsey. Sam performed the necessary ceremony and Nick took Catherine's hand. It seemed like no time at all before they were married and accepting everyone's congratulations. Grissom and Sara came up and Catherine noted the diamond ring on Sara's finger. Even after the messy break-up Catherine and Grissom had remained good friends, and Catherine truly was happy for him and Sara. After all thanks to Grissom she had the man of her dreams.

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters

* * *


End file.
